¡Ayudemos a la revelión!
by Primrose Cullen
Summary: ¿Que pasa si 100 años después de que los vulturis se han ido una parte de estados unidos se divide para convertirse en Panem, un país desconocido y prohibido para todos (incluso vampiros) les llega a los Cullen una carta donde una chica desconocida les pide ayuda para la revelion que se esta por efectuar en Panem? (ok, no soy buena con los resúmenes, pero pasen y lean)
1. Vacaciónes

Fanfiction -Los Juegos del Hambre

Capítulo 1

Hoy se 250 años que los Vulturi quisieron acabar con nosotros. Afortunadamente ese día no pasó nada, desde eso día Aro se empezó a comportar de lo más extraño, llamaba cada que podía para saber de la vida de Renesmme y de nosotros, Edward dice que es para que el mundo vampírico vuelva a retomar la confianza en los Vulturi, ya que desde ese día la noticia corrió por todo el mundo y muchos se revelaron en contra. Actualmente vivimos con los Denali en Alaska, incluso Jacob, ya que Renesmme no quería permanecer lejos de su familia, Renesmme aparenta ya unos 18 y no ha vuelto a crecer, a lo cual pude respirar en paz y estar segura de que Ness pasaría el resto de nuestras existencias a nuestro lado, pero también significo que no pude disfrutar mucho tiempo de mi niña, total, creo que ya me acostumbre a la idea.

Bueno como les decía, hoy se cumplieron ya los 250 años de la "batalla" contra los Vulturi y Nessie nos convenció a todos de que para festejar fuéramos a nuestro antiguo hogar, FORKS.

-¡Mamá ya vámonos! - me grito Nessie desde abajo, aunque ella sabe que puedo oírla perfectamente sin que me grite.

-Ya voy cielo- respondo. Termine de cepillarme el cabello y me mire al espejo... ya han pasado 250 años, ¡250! Desde mi transformación y aun no me acostumbro a verme al espejo. Rápidamente baje a la sala donde ya todos me estaban esperando y tome mi lugar a lado de mi esposo.

-Te ves hermosa- Me dijo Edward antes de darme un casto beso en los labios.

-Sí, si Edward, ya todos sabemos que Bella es hermosa- interrumpió Alice- pero ¿podríamos irnos ya?

-Si Alice- le respondió mi marido mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, a lo que Alice le saco la lengua como una niñita de 8 años.

Después de despedirnos de los Denali, puesto que ellos se quedarían aquí, cada quien entro en su respectivo auto.

Fue tan divertido para mí cuando pudimos Emmett y yo destruir el volvo de Edward ya que este había muerto por "causas naturales", como él me había dicho a mi cuando se deshizo de mi preciada camioneta cuando aún era humana, actualmente tenemos algunas partes de los autos, desde mi gastada camioneta hasta el flamante VMW de Rose o las motocicletas de Jake o Jasper en una caja que conservamos respectivamente para las cosas que nos traen buenos recuerdos de nuestra antigua vida en Forks, a mí en lo personal son muy valiosas las cosas que guardo en la caja, ya que actualmente queda muy poco del siglo 21 y del mundo en que conocí cuando nací, hoy todo esta atestado de tecnología y cosas creadas por hombres, incluso las plantas, para mí es cada vez más difícil distinguir si una rosa es real o forma parte de las muchas mutaciones genéticas creadas en laboratorios, aunque claro las flores naturales a mí me parecen mucho más bonitas.

Forks es uno de los pocos lugares donde los aerodeslizadores, los tele transportadores o los mutos, siguen siendo cosas muy poco vista y muy extrañas, aunque claro, el lugar ya está bastante cambiado, pero aún sigue siendo como nuestro refugio del mundo actual.

Como solo tenemos 5 autos y 3 los vamos a dejar con los Denali, para no llamar la atención cuando lleguemos, nos tendremos que dividir en 2 grupos: Alice, Jasper, Nessie, Jacob Edward y yo, nos vamos en un carro, y Emmett, Rose, Carlise y Esme, en otro junto con nuestras maletas.

Durante todo el camino Alice no paraba de hablar de otra cosa que no fuera ropa, moda y esos temas que solo a Alice le pueden interesar, aunque... no es por darle la razón a Alice, que se veía muy molesta en estos momentos, y mucho menos que yo sepa algo del tema, pero cada moda que había hoy en día, por ejemplo, hace un año se puso de moda el "estilo felino" , la gente se operaba para que sus facciones tomaran el aspecto de un gato, como la nariz pequeña y triangular, se implantaban bigotes, se tenían la piel de rayas o motas, he incluso se implantaban la cola, y este año según Alice la moda va a volver a los tatuajes extravagantes y la piel y el cabello de colores, al menos eso no es tan espantoso, en la escuela en Alaska, hay varias chichas que han hecho que su piel adquiera un tono desde el verde hasta incluso el rosa. Hilaria una chica que va en mi clase de Lengua tiene la piel Violeta y un tatuaje dorado en la mejilla derecha, y así hay varias chicas, hasta incluso los profesores. En eso se basó toda la plática de Alice, pero que se puede decir... ella es Alice. El camino no fue largo, de la casa Denali a la carretera nos llevamos 10 min. Y luego a partir de ahí nos hicimos 2 horas en llegar a Washington y otros 10 en llegar a Forks.

En cuanto llegamos Jake y Nessie salieron disparados hacia la Push, y nos dejaron a nosotros ordenando todo en casa. No había cambiado mucho, solo unos cuantos muebles y uno que otro aparato o cuadro más, pero sigue siendo nuestro hogar, nuestro refugio, la casa que conocí la primera vez que me trajo Edward. Se nota la diferencia de la casa Denali a esta, en lo de los Denali abunda el lujo, lo moderno y la tecnología, más aquí abunda lo sencillo pero elegante, lo que en términos generales la gente podrá llamar "antiguo", la mayoría de las cosas grita ¡siglo 21! (en ese tiempo sesione estaban en el siglo 23). Por eso es nuestro refugio, porque nos sentimos libres, y trae muy buenos recuerdos el lugar tal y como está, por eso Esme nunca insistió en remodelarlo.

Alrededor de las 6:30, ya todo estaba listo así que Edward y yo nos dirigimos al extraño piano de cola y empezó a tocar las distintas nanas que me compuso con el paso del tiempo, ya íbamos como por la 15° nana cuando se escuchó que alguien llamo a la puerta, y si hubiera sido Nessie o Jake o incluso alguien de la manada no creo que hubieran tocado, pues todos tienen llave de la casa...


	2. La carta

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, ya empiezan a entrar personajes de los juegos del hambre, espero que les guste, por lo regular hago mis capítulos en la noche así que no pregunten si hay algunas incoherencias, dejen sus reviews para que se mejore la historia .**

**Bueno que disfruten el cap.**

Cap. 2

Pov. Bella

-¿Quién podrá ser?- le pregunte a Edward en lo que Emmett se paraba a abrir la puerta.

-No lo sé, no me llega ningún efluvio y no logro escuchar nada- me dijo, y yo me ponía a comprobar lo que había dicho, y exactamente no logre detectar ningún aroma ni mucho menos algún sonido- será mejor que vallamos a ver-

-vamos-

Ambos nos tomamos de la mano y fuimos hacia la puerta a paso humano, (por si acaso) para ver de quien se trataba. Y valla sorpresa que nos llevamos...

En la puerta solo estaba un Emmett muy confundido con un sobre en las manos.

-¿Quién la mando?- le pregunto Edward.

-Quien sabe, en el sobre solo dice, antes de leerla asegúrense que todos estén presentes- respondió Emmett mientras le pasaba el sobre a Edward.

-No detecto tampoco ningún olor en el sobre- Anuncio Edward mientras examinaba este.

-Bueno entonces será mejor que llamemos a Carlisle- les recomendé, y cinco segundos después Carlise bajo junto con Esme del despacho, que es en donde supongo estaban.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Carlise.

-No lo sabemos, solo había este sobre cuando abrí la puerta, y solo dice que todos deben de estar presentes antes de abrirlo- Respondido Emmett.

-Y no se detecta ningún efluvio del sobre- Termino Edward.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que llamemos a todos y lo leamos- recomendó Esme.

-Creo que será lo mejor, vallamos al "comedor"- acepto Carlise. Todos fuimos hacia y pocos segundos después nos siguieron Rose, Alice y Jasper.

-¿Crees que habrá que llamar a Nessie y a Jacob?- le pregunte a Carlise.

-No, primero leemos y luego cuando lleguen les informamos si es necesario de la carta- dictamino-Querida familia Cullen- comenzó a leer- Primero que nada quiero decirles que todo está tranquilo por acá con los Vulturís, así que pueden estar tranquilos. El propósito de esta carta es para pedirles su ayuda- ¿ayuda?, ¿para qué nos necesita a nosotros? Y más importante aún... ¿Quién nos necesita?- Mi nombre es Primrose Everdeen y vivo en Panem, un país dominado por la tiranía del Capitolio- ¿Panem? ¿Está hablando enserio? Hace años que nadie sabe de ese lugar, ya que antes era el estado más grande de los Estados unidos (américa del norte), pero entro en una gran guerra, por lo cual termino independizándose y dejando a los E.U.A con un territorio muy reducido, pero que forma parte de lo que antes era, Texas, Alaska, Washington, New York y Hawái. Las últimas noticias que se recibieron de Panem fueron que con su independización el ahora recién convertido País se dividió en 12 distritos, sin contar al capitolio. Después de eso nadie volvió a recibir noticias de Panem.- Como bien ya han de saber, Panem está dividido en 12 distritos. Después de la independización de Panem, hubo un fallido levantamiento de algunos de los distritos, mejor conocido como "días oscuros", en el cual obviamente gano el Capitolio, dando así el comienzo a Los Juegos del Hambre, un sorteo, conocido como la cosecha, se lleva a cabo para elegir a un chico y una chica de cada distrito, de entre los 12 y los 18 años, para participar en los Juegos del Hambre, una competición en la que cada concursante, llamado tributo, lucha hasta que sólo queda uno vivo. El ganador recibe el honor, regalos, comida y suministros para no preocuparse por nada nunca más. Más desde un principio quedo claro que el Capitolio utiliza los Juegos del Hambre para recordar anualmente a los 12 distritos el castigo por su rebelión hace más de 70 años. Este año van a celebrar el Vasallaje de los 25, pues cada 25 años se realizan unos juegos especiales. Ayer dieron a conocer cuál será la manera de jugar este año, nuestro presidente leyó una tarjeta que según se escribió hace 75 años para el aniversario, decir que en el setenta y cinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que ni siquiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de vencedores" Es decir, se anuncia que este año por el aniversario número 75 de los Juegos del Hambre, los tributos serán escogidos de los vencedores anteriores. El año pasado, mi hermana, Katniss, se ofreció como tributo del distrito 12, que es donde vivo, y salió vencedora al igual que su compañero Peeta Mellark, ya que por única vez permitieron que hubiera 2 triunfadores siempre y cuando fueran del mismo distrito. Lo malo es que Katniss es la única chica que ha salido vencedora en nuestro distrito, por lo cual este año tendrá que regresar a los juegos.- Yo estaba muy impresionada, la chica escribía como si fuera el fin del mundo... aunque claro, puede ser el fin para su hermana.- Por favor les estoy pidiendo su ayuda, ya que al ser vampiros...-

-Espera un momento, ¿Cómo sabe que somos vampiros?- interrumpió Rosalie, que como siempre, saco su lado sobre protector por nuestro secreto.

-Si dejaras continuar Rose, tal vez lo sabríamos- le respondió Edward. En lo que ellos empezaban con su discusión yo me tome tiempo para observar a mi familia, de la cual Esme, Alice, Jasper y Emmett se encontraban en un estado de shock vampírico, mientras que Rose estaba entre furiosa y enojada, Carlise estaba muy sorprendido y Edward... creo que era el más calmado, ya que hasta yo me encontraba muy sorprendida.

-Rose, deja continuar a tu padre- Le ordeno Esme medio ida...

-gracias Esme... mmm donde me quede... "Ya que al ser vampiros son lo suficiente indestructibles y capaces para ayudarnos. Desde hace meses "los rebeldes" como nos han nombrado hemos empezado a realizar un plan de ataque contra el capitolio, a lo cual Garrett Denali- ¿Garrett? Con razón desde que se fue a "visitar" a unos amigos no hemos sabido nada de él, ni siquiera Kate.-nos ha ayudado un poco, y me ha conseguido a mi sus datos para pedirles esta ayuda. Por favor se los ruego de la manera más atenta, les juro que los Vulturís no se enteraran ni les harán nada. Si aceptan, Garrett los estará esperando mañana a las 2am en la estación del tren en Seattle, lleven ropa de entrenamiento y especial para combate y armas. Muchas gracias, aunque sea por leer. Atte. Primrose Everdeen.

La sala se quedó en completo silencio una vez que Carlise termino de leer. Pasaron 5 minutos y aun nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio, así que fui yo la que pregunto:

-¿Los ayudaremos?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Carlise.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a ir mañana con Garrett a Panem a ayudar con la rebelión o vamos a hacer como si nunca nos hubiera llegado esa carta?-

-Yo opino que quedarnos aquí y olvidar la carta será lo mejor- respondió Rose.

-Pero, nos están pidiendo ayuda...- pensó Carlise.

-Carlise, hay que ayudarlos.- Sugirió con tono preocupado Esme.- No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados sabiendo que están realizando una injusticia y que aparte de todo están matando a niños inocentes, por lo menos hay que intentarlo.-

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto Rose.

-Hija, hay que ayudarlos, ¿no hicieron con nosotros lo mismo los distintos clanes cuando los Vulturís nos atacaron por Renesmme?- razono Esme.

-Si... -respondió Rose, luego tomo una gran bocanada de aire y continuo-muy bien, ayudare.

-En ese caso, yo también- se unió Emmett.

-Y yo- continúo Alice.

-Yo igual- anuncio Jasper.

-Yo también me uno- declare.

-Yo también- Anuncio Edward.

Todos volteamos a ver a Carlise, que era el único que faltaba por dar su opinión, aunque si decía que no, todos acataríamos esa orden.

-Muy bien...- Comenzó Carlise- Iremos, pero quiero que todos tengamos mucho cuidado y que llamemos lo menos posible la atención.-

-¡Así se habla papa!- grito Emmett.

-¡Excelente!, voy a poner las maletas- dijo Alice y después salió disparada hacia arriba por nuestras cosas. Eran las 12:30 am así que solo nos faltaba una hora y media para ir a nuestro encuentro con Garrett. Ahora solo quedaba una cosa pendiente... Renesmme.

Y como si ella compartiera el don de su padre, justo en ese momento entro seguida de Jacob a la casa.

-Ya llegamos, perdón por el retraso pero pasamos a saludar a Leah...- Nessie se nos quedó viendo a todos intuyendo que algo iba mal- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Hace rato nos llegó esta carta- le dije, mientras le pasaba la carta que envió Primrose. Al instante ella comenzó a leerla y cuando termino se la pasó a Jacob, después me vio directo a los ojos y pregunto:

-¿Qué van a hacer?-

-Vamos a ir- le respondí.

-Yo voy con ustedes-

-Renesmme puede ser peligroso-Comenzó Edward.

-Voy a ir con ustedes, no pienso quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados mientras matan a unos inocentes niños- dijo.

-Creo que ya le afecto la compañía de Esme- dijo Emmett al recordar lo que había dicho Esme minutos atrás.

-Quiero que lleves todo lo necesario- le dije- absolutamente todo.- y con eso ella subió corriendo junto con Jacob por las cosas.


	3. Explicación 1- Comencemos

Cap. 3.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y cuando menos lo notamos ya íbamos camino a Seattle, para encontrarnos con Garrett. La verdad no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero de verdad parecía ser de extrema importancia nuestra ayuda.

Al llegar encontramos a Garrett aun lado de la Taquilla, nos estacionamos y bajamos para ver qué es lo que teníamos que hacer.

-Valla, pensé que no vendrían- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Nosotros teníamos tiempo que no te veíamos-Respondió Emmett.

-Cierto-

-¿Qué hay que hacer Garrett?-Pregunto Carlise.

-Primero ir a Panem- respondió el aludido y segundo después apareció un aerodeslizador, aún más grande de los que se utilizan para el transporte público en Alaska. Soltaron unas escaleras para que podamos subir, Garrett le indico a Alice donde poner nuestro equipaje.

Al subir lo primero que vi fue un compartimiento lleno de sillas una enfrente de la otra rodeando un largo pasillo que conducía a una puerta donde supuse estaba la sala de control.

Garrett entra segundos después y nos invita a tomar asiento antes de despegar. Yo tomo mi asiento a lado de Alice y Edward como suelo acostumbrar.

-Gracias por haber accedido a venir- Garrett hablo antes de despegar- todo Panem les estará muy agradecido.-

-Garrett hay algo que aún no logro entender- le dice Jasper- ¿Qué tienes que ver tu en todo esto?-

-Si yo también tenía esa duda-apoyo Emmett.

-Creo que todos tenemos esa duda- comenta Carlise.

-Verán, en mi 70 aniversario con Kate, decidí regalarle algo muy especial y único, por lo cual me fui por todo el país en busca de algo perfecto para ella...-Comenzó a relatar Garrett-

Capitulo cortito pero se pudiera decir que entre en bloqueo, aparte de que esta es como la intro para el siguiente capítulo.

_¿Review?_


	4. Explicación 2- ¡¿PANEM!

Antes que nada perdón por la tardanza, nos leemos al final.

Disfruten el capítulo n.n

Cap. 4

Pov. Garrett

Había estado buscando durante meses el regalo perfecto para Kate, más no lograba encontrar algo lo suficiente bueno para ella. Ayer tuve que decirle que venía a ver a unos amigos y que no era necesario que viniera para que no me descubriera, quería que todo saliera perfecto.

Fui a Philadelphia a buscar su regalo, juro que me pase toda la mañana aprovechando el mal tiempo, para visitar joyerías, tiendas de ropa, tiendas de electrónicos, decoraciones, zapatos, ¡de todo!

Creo que eh entrado en medio día a más tiendas que en toda mi existencia, y aun así no logro encontrar nada que me agrade y sea lo suficientemente bueno para Kate.

Aprovechando que estaba por ahí fui a cazar al bosque que está junto a la carretera, no sé cuánto recorrí para poder encontrar una buena presa, a mí se me hiso bastante, pero al final pude encontrar a un puma.

Termine de beber el puma, cuando de repente detecte el sonido de un aerodeslizador, hace mucho que no estaba cerca de uno, de hecho desde la vez que visitamos la fuerza aérea Jasper y yo. Me gano la curiosidad y seguí el sonido para ver de dónde provenía, y a unos cuantos metros me encontré con un terreno muy amplio y limpio y más allá un grueso muro con el escudo de Panem... ¡Panem!

Así que de ahí venia el aerodeslizador... creo que me acerque demasiado a la frontera, así que si estaba en Philadelphia y viaje hacia el sur para buscar mi presa, más o menos debo de estar en lo que antes era Virginia... o en lo que queda de él.

Me quede viendo la frontera por bastante tiempo, quería entrar más no sabía si era lo correcto. Todo ciudadano estadunidense, de hecho todo el mundo, tiene prohibido ir a Panem, bueno en realidad nadie puede entrar y salir vivo, es extraño, aun así nadie se a arriesgado... pero yo soy un vampiro... quería saber cómo era la ciudad, lo único que sabía de Panem eran puras leyendas y cuentos que crea la gente por aburrimiento, pero de eso a saber cómo es la ciudad, como vive la gente, que hay de cierto en esos cuentos, quería ver que había tras esos muros.

¿Por qué no?

Me decidí y Busque un punto donde yo pudiera entrar, tal vez y hasta encontraba el regalo perfecto para Kate. Recorrí casi toda la estructura, que por cierto estaba demasiado grande, después encontré un alambrado de aproximadamente 30 centímetros de ancho y otra vez muro, así que no desaproveche la oportunidad y me las ingenie para entrar a rastas al país.

Al otro lado lo único que me encontré fue bosque, solamente bosque, aunque me imagino que si camino más allá me encontrare con la ciudad.

Camine, o más bien _corrí _por 3 horas por puro bosque, durante mi camino no encontré gran cosa, más que uno que otro animal y así seguí hasta que encontré un hermoso lago y a un lado de este se encontraba una casita de cemento, estaba deshabitada, así que mejor decidí continuar, a unos 2 kilómetros aproximadamente estaba una valla eléctrica de aproximadamente 2 metros de alto, que al parecer estaba desactivada, después estaba una pradera y a unos cuantos metros más se alcanzaban a divisar las primeras casas de la ciudad, como ya dije era un día nublado así que no había problema de que me descubrieran, pero aun así no quería llamar la atención, por lo que me adentre con mucho cuidado de que nadie me viera, después me escondí en la azotea de una casa mientras me daba tiempo para observar el lugar. Era un lugar pequeño, desde el lugar donde me encontraba se podía apreciar que era muy pobre, las casas eran muy chicas y algo descuidadas y la mayor parte estaba cubierta de carbón, también estaba muy cerca del bosque, a unas cuantas calles se encontraba algo así como un almacén todo cubierto de carbón donde podía apreciar que entraban y salían varias personas, más allá se podía ver una plaza y alrededor algunos negocios, principalmente había casas, y también podía ver el que supuse seria el edificio de justicia. Algo que me llamo la atención, es que en la parte más apartada había algo así como un pueblito, algo apartado de lo demás, donde se encontraban varias casas en muy buen estado, muy lujosas, y por lo menos 10 veces más grandes que el resto de las casas, más solo se veía que una de ellas estaba ocupada, las demás se veían vacías...

Me quede otro rato para apreciar cómo eran las personas. La mayoría se veía pobre y estaba cubierta de carbón, algunos se veían muy flacos, la mayoría de la gente que estaba cerca de donde me encontraba o por el "almacén" tenía el cabello oscuro, ojos grises y piel olivácea. No podía ver a la gente que vivía cerca de los comercios, pero supongo que no eran muy distintos, solamente alcance a ver a una chica cuando salió de su casa, que por cierto estaba muy bonita y en mejores condiciones que las otras, la chica tenía el cabello rubio y me pareció ver sus ojos de un color azul, también pude distinguir que vestía de mejor manera que los demás.

Algunas personas vestían con uniformes blancos y armas, supongo que es "la policía" del lugar, aunque no le veo el caso, si se ve un lugar muy tranquilo.

Me gustaría seguir investigando sobre la vida aquí, todavía me falta mucho por descubrir.

Saque mi celular y llame a casa para avisar que me tendré que quedar unos días más ya que "unos amigos quieren mostrarme algunos lugares y que conozco a algunas personas". Nadie pareció extrañado y no opusieron nada a que tardara algunos días más en volver.

Ahora solo me faltaba donde quedarme, obviamente no podía llegar a algún lugar diciendo que soy un forastero que viene de visita, así que necesitare un lugar donde pudiera observar todo y pasar desapercibido.

Busque por varios minutos el lugar perfecto para mi escondite, después de descartar varios encontré una casa que tenía entre la chimenea y el tinaco una abertura donde me podría esconder muy bien , pero para llegar allá necesitare saltar sobre algunas casas, así que tendré que esperar a que oscurezca para que no me vean. Ya deben ser como las 6 así que no tengo que esperar mucho, la gente del "almacén" ya empezaba a irse, y en la parte comercial ya se empezaban a cerrar los negocios. Para las 7:30 ya todos estaban en sus casas y ya era lo suficientemente oscuro el cielo como para que nadie me vea. Antes de acomodarme en lo que sería mi escondite por algunos días di varias vueltas por el lugar.

La mayoría de las calles estaban cubiertas de carbón así que supuse que sería un lugar minero, aparte de eso no encontré nada interesante, llego un momento en el que me aburrí tanto que mejor fui a mi escondite para esperar a que amaneciera, justo cuando dieron las 6 am varios muchachos de al parecer 18 años en adelante, salieron de sus casas con trajes de mineros... supongo que mis sospechas de que este era un lugar de minas se acaba de confirmar.

Después comenzaba la actividad en el quemador, como había escuchado que nombraban al "almacén" varias personas, y los distintos comercios, y así empezó la actividad.

Como ha eso del medio día salió de una pequeña casa una niña de aproximadamente 15 años con su cabello lacio y negro amarrado en dos trenzas, con la piel olivácea y ojos grises, vestía una pantalón desgastado negro, una camiseta gris, una cazadora que obviamente no era de ella pues de quedaba muy grande, pero al parecer le tapaba muy bien del frio que había fuera y por ultimo unos zapatos de caza.

Camino a través del prado hacia la valla eléctrica, espero aproximadamente 20 segundos, supongo que para comprobar si estaba electrificada, y paso.

La curiosidad me gano así que salí sigilosamente de mi escondite y fui hacia el bosque, de la misma manera en que lo hizo la chica espere para comprobar que estaba inactiva, claro no es que me fuera a pasar algo pero no quería llamar la atención de los "policías" de uniforme blanco, según escuche de algunas personas se les llamaba agentes de la paz. Pase hacia el bosque y seguí el olor de la chica, olio bastante apetecible pero hace mucho que me alimentaba de animales y mi autocontrol había mejorado considerablemente, así que no había probabilidades de que la atacara.

La encontré sacando algo de un árbol, desde mi posición no podía ver bien que era pero parecía bastante preocupada de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hacía... -_como si hubiera mucha gente aquí_- pensé. Me subí a el árbol que se encontraba justo a mi lado para que no me viera pero el camino moví una roca y esta choco contra otro árbol provocando un tenue sonido que al parecer ella logro escuchar ya que inmediatamente dio la vuelta y me dejo ver el pequeño arco que llevaba en las manos, no parecía muy bien hecho, en realidad se veía como si lo hubieran hecho con cosas que encontraron por ahí, pero parecía lo bastante resistente como para cazar... o atacar.

Se veía que estaba realmente asustada, incluso sujetaba el arco listo para atacar, pero al ver que no había_ nadie_ se relajó.

Estuvo dando vueltas por el bosque y recogiendo las presas que habían caído en diversas trampas, supongo que suyas, por el camino encontró un ciervo, de inmediato preparo el arco y apunto hacia el animal, trato de normalizar su respiración y disparo...

Me sorprendió la buena puntería que tenía, le dio exactamente en el ojo.

EL animal no resistió mucho y murió de inmediato, la chica se acercó a él y comenzó a quitarle la piel y cortar la carne, era rápida y sabía exactamente qué es lo que servía del animal, luego comenzó a guardar la carne en varias bolsas de plástico que guardaba en un morral, y la piel en otra. Después lo volvió a meter todo, suspiro y comenzó a regresar por el mismo camino.

Cuando llego al árbol del principio tomo el arco y lo guardo allí. Fue hacia la valla volvió a esperar un tiempo para comprobar que seguía sin electrificar y paso.

Espere a que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para poder hacer lo mismo y regresar.

Después de pasar el prado seguí el olor de la chica humana hasta encontrarla hincada, abrochándose las agujetas, cuando acabo se puso de pie y continuo con su camino.

La seguí sigilosamente, cuidando de no llamar la atención de nadie, se detuvo en una de las casas y llamo a la puerta. Salió una señora de facciones robustas y desgastadas, se veía joven pero me imagino que el exceso de trabajo y el estrés la hacían tener ese aspecto.

_ ¡Katniss!_ Saludo la señora.

_Hola Hazelle, ¿cómo va Gale?_ le preguntó.

_ Ya mejor, hace rato pregunto por ti_ la chica devolvió una sonrisa triste.

_ Bien… pues dile que vine, por cierto hoy encontré esto_ dijo mientras sacaba del morral las bolsas con la carne del venado de esta mañana_ y he pensado en ti.

_Es demasiado Katniss…mejor llévalo al quemador_

_Vale, pero al menos quédate con las ardillas_ saco del mismo bolso las ardillas que recolecto_ las he encontrado en las trampas de Gale._

_ Con esto puedo hacer un buen estofado_ examino un poco más el producto y volvió a mirar a Katniss_ ¿Le quieres dejar algún recado?_

_No te preocupes, solo dile que vine y espero que se mejore_ dicho esto se despidió y se fue directo al Quemador.

Dentro me escondí detrás de una caja, la seguí con la mirada y vi como intercambiaba palabras con una señora ya mayor de edad con el cabello encanecido y con facciones robustas, después saco de la bolsa el venado, se lo entrego y la señora le pasó algunos cereales en un costal.

_Gracias Sae_ se despidió y se fue directo a su hogar, me llamo la atención ese pequeño intercambio, pero decidí no darle importancia.

En los siguientes días pasaba lo mismo, amanecía los mineros iban a trabajar, la gente habría sus puestos y Katniss iba a cazar, en estos días un niño de aproximadamente 16 años, con cabello negro, ojos color gris, piel aceitunada y facciones delgadas, se unió a las salidas de caza.

Pude notar como era su relación, se la pasaban bromeando sobre el capitolio y un tal Snow.

Pero nada me preparo para lo que vería a continuación…

Había visto la misma rutina estos días, así que ya tenía planeado regresar a Alaska, pero note algo extraño esa mañana, los mineros fueron a trabajar más temprano que de costumbre y no abrieron el quemador, tampoco salió Katniss ha cazar, he incluso había más agentes de la paz que de costumbre, pero sobre todo, en cada persona había un semblante de desesperación. Una vez que hubo la luz suficiente como para trabajar, las personas comenzaron a decorar los alrededores del Edificio de Justicia, era cómico el contraste de los colores vivos y llamativos de los distintos adornos al semblante de las personas. Una vez que acabaron de decorar, la gente se fue directa a sus casas.

Exactamente al medio día sonó una alarma que estoy seguro se escucho hasta el otro lado del distrito. La gente comenzó a acumularse alrededor de una plataforma enfrente del Edificio de Justicia, me llamo la atención como es que los jóvenes de alrededor de 12 a 18 años se acomodaron al frente, divididos en mujeres del lado derecho y hombres del izquierdo, los que rebasaban de esta edad se acomodaban detrás de ellos, note como a diferencia de otros días todos vestían con sus mejores prendas.

De las puertas salió una señora con el cabello extrañamiento teñido de azul, y con ropa "algo" llamativa __ugh, peor que adorno de navidad__ pensé.

_Bienvenidos, bienvenidos a los septuagésimos _Juegos del Hambre_ _dijo con un asentó que me pareció muy cómicoluego de esto comenzó a narrar un discurso, que anuncio venia directamente desde el capitolio_ hoy escogeremos a los tributos de este año, pero antes... el capitolio ha sido muy amable en prestarnos esta cinta_ y a continuación en las pantallas que se hallaban a lado de ella se comenzó a transmitir la película.

En esta se hablaba acerca de los tiempos oscuros, como lo llamábamos en todo el mundo, la guerra que finalizo con la separación de E.U.A y la creación de Panem, también se explicaba cómo se fundó Panem y luego hablaban de cómo, para recordarle a los distritos que no podían sobrevivir sin el Capitolio, cada año un distrito tenía que ofrecer un tributo, hombre y mujer, para participar en los Juegos del Hambre, en el cual solo uno saldría vencedor. 12 distritos, en cada uno 2 tributos… 24 tributos, solo uno salía vencedor.

Desde ahí deje de prestar atención, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ofrecían a muerte a sus hijos, hermanos, primos, ¡NIÑOS!

No lo podía creer. Era totalmente salvaje. Y lo peor, lo transmitían en televisión como el espectáculo principal.

¡¿Esos se decían humanos?!

Cuando acabo la cinta pasaron una grabación de los anteriores juegos, era deprimente ver como todos esos niños se mataban y luchaban por sobrevivir, muchos murieron de forma natural, otros siendo víctimas de ataques con otros_ tributos _al final gano una chica, tenía 13 años venia del distrito 6, gano después de haber decapitado a su oponente con un hacha.

Nunca fui muy creyente pero... ¡dios mío como permites eso!

No quería ni imaginarme quienes serían los próximos, así que me fui retirando sigilosamente ah regresar a mi hogar, a la civilización.

¡Al fin! Pude acabar con este capítulo, me llevo mucho esfuerzo pero aquí lo tienen.

Aquí se explica un poco sobre cómo fue que Garrett termino involucrado en todo eso de la rebelión.

No me gustó mucho al final, pero mi mente ya no daba para más, pronto comenzaran a aparecer más personajes de THG así que no desesperen*-*

También me quiera disculpar por no haber subido capitulo antes, se lo que se siente que dejen una historia incompleta, lo odio, pero de verdad eh estado muy ocupada, prometo que subiré capítulos más seguidos.

Un saludo para las personas que me ayudaron mucho en este capítulo Valeria y Lulú n.n gracias chicas.

Ah y gracias por los que siguen la historia y la han puesto en favoritos n.n

_¿Review?_


End file.
